Nausicaan
The Nausicaans are a humanoid species native to the planet Nausicaa. Physiology Nausicaans are large aliens renowned for their lack of subtlety and surly, ill-tempered manner. In some ways physically similar to the Chalnoth, they are generally tall humanoids surpassing two meters in height, with great body strength. Their faces are commonly ashen in color and are distinguished by a prominent bone structure with sharp tusks protruding at either side of their mouths. Some Nausicaans also have a line of four small horns that run vertically down the forehead, though this trait seems to have become less common by the 24th century. .]] According to Dr. Phlox, the Nausicaan adrenal gland gives off a fragrance not unlike the scent of a female Human's sweat after performing exercise. ( ) The Nausicaan speaking voice is deep, with a distinct accent, though they are commonly the silent, brooding type. :The Nausicaans in ''Star Trek: Enterprise differ slightly from those seen in every other episode in which they appear. Most noticably, they are smaller in stature and are a yellow and pinkish in color with an additional line of spikes running down their forehead ridges. They also speak more clearly and are generally more humanoid in their 22nd Century portrayal. While this could be attributed to simple variations within the species, their more civilized manner could be seen as an indication of a cultural shift away from a more structured society.'' :In [[TNG|''Star Trek: The Next Generation]] their voices were electronically altered, giving them a far more alien sound. However, Star Trek: Enterprise used no such adjustment in their two appearances on that series. The reason for that is unclear.'' History During the 22nd century, the Nausicaans were well-known pirates, attacking freighters in various sectors for years. The [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] had a run-in once with some Nausicaan pirates. ( ) In the year 2151, Earth Starfleet made first official contact with the Nausicaans when the Earth ship ''Enterprise'' intervened in a conflict involving the [[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate]] and a force of Nausicaan pirates. In that point in their history, despite their renegade behavior, they were seen working in larger groups, like a military. Such organization in their society and space ventures, however, seems to have apparently dissolved in later years. In the mid-2320s, Cadet Third-Class Jean-Luc Picard was assigned to training on Morikin VII where he had his first encounter with Nausicaans, who had an outpost on a nearby asteroid. ( ) In 2327, the newly graduated Picard and two of his friends, Cortin Zweller and Marta Batanides, became involved in a fight at the Bonestell Recreation Facility on Starbase Earhart after a trio of Nausicaans cheated during a game of dom-jot. During a melee, one of the Nausicaans stabbed Picard through the heart, severely injuring him and necessitating the implanting of an artificial heart. ( ) In 2371, a group of Nausicaans used an ultrasonic generator to break in and rob the Central Museum of Remmil VI by breaking down one of the walls. ( ) A Nausicaan was seen in a bar on Dessica II while the senior staff of the ''Enterprise''-D was searching for clues about the whereabouts of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in that establishment. ( ) The Nausicaans are infamous thugs, and are a common choice as bodyguards or hired muscle - FCA liquidator Brunt used two Nausicaans as bodyguards in 2372 when he investigated a labor union set up by employees of Quark. The Nausicaans severely beat Quark in an unsuccessful attempt to force Rom to shut down the union. ( ) In 2374, Quark proposed using Nausicaans to break his brother out of his holding cell. For five bars of gold-pressed latinum, Quark could hire five Nausicaans, a fast ship and very few questions. Breaking Rom out of the holding cell would have been child's play compared to the things Nausicaans are used to doing. ( ) Later that year, Quark made 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum by selling Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. ( ) The Orion Syndicate has also been known to hire Nausicaans. Miles O'Brien was attacked by several of them on New Sydney in 2375. ( ) A Nausicaan representative was part of the holographic diplomacy scenario 12-alpha aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in which Q Junior was to act as a mediator. Here, amongst other species, Nausicaans and Bolians were fighting over the mining rights to a dilithium-rich planetoid. The holographic Nausicaan, notable for his green skin, claimed that the planetoid was within Nausicaan space and warned that they would attack anyone who came near it. ( ) Technology and Culture While little has been seen that would indicate any governmental or military organization in Nausicaan society, the 22nd Century would see coordinated piracy. Hunting parties of several warp-capable starships or raiders would work out of asteroid bases, and pirates would be armed with energy weapons of identical design. Over the next two centuries, however, most contact with Nausicaans would be in the form of isolated run-ins with civillians who would seem to be independant operators, though the practice of using asteroids as settlements would not go out of practice. Nausicaan culture would appear to be firmly rooted in violence. Most Nausicaan games involve inflicting pain or injury, including one played by liquidator Brunt's bodyguards, which involved tossing darts at each other's chest. ( ) People :No Nausicaans were named in canon references. * List of unnamed Nausicaans Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background *The Nausicaans were named after the princess Nausicaä of the Phaeaces in the Greek epic poem The Odyssey by Homer, as well as for the 1984 Japanese animated science fiction film Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind, whose main character is also named after the aforementioned princess. Coincidentally, Patrick Stewart later lent his voice talent to the 2005 English redubbing of this anime film (the first dubbing being infamously unfaithful to the original). His character, Lord Yupa, intervenes in a fight by blocking princess Nausicaä's sword thrust with his gauntleted forearm, getting stabbed in the process. *It is rumored that their appearance was inspired by the Predator alien of the 1987 motion picture Predator with Arnold Schwarzenegger. *The ''Star Trek: Voyager'' episode "Nemesis" features a Nausicaan-like alien species known as the Kradin -- who also appear to have been based on the Predator. Category:Species de:Nausikaaner es:Nausicaanos fr:Nausicaan